Takato grows a spine
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Takato gets cocky, in more ways than one


here's the Takato story.

* * *

Takato was smiling as he walked out of the HYPNOS building, holding three passports. After stopping the D-reaper, the people at HYPNOS told them to let them know if there's ever anything they can do to repay them. Well, now, Takato has finally called it in. He got three passports to a theme park in the Digital World. Only thing was that it wouldn't be open for a couple days. Still, he was pretty nervous about it. Pretty much all of his guy friends were out of town, which left only Jeri and Rika. Jeri was the easy one. Rika was another story. True, the redheaded tsundere was much kinder now, but that didn't mean she would wanna go to the amusement park with him and Jeri.

Anyway, as Takato entered the Nonaka residence, he was surprised to see Jeri there too.

"Hey, goggle-head," Rika said, making him a little annoyed. He so wished she'd use his name.

"Hey, girls," Takato said. "I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you here, Jeri."

"Well, I came over to talk to Rika, and she was welcome to the company, surprisingly," Jeri explained.

"What can I say? You guys all changed my entire outlook. What's that in your hands?"

Takato pulled out the passports.

"Passports to a theme park in the Digital World, courtesy of HYPNOS. What do you say? Wanna go?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great. Meet up at the park in a couple hours?"

"Sounds like a plan, goggle-head."

Takato left the girls so he could get ready. Once he was gone, Jeri turned to Rika.

"He's taking us to an amusement park! This is so great!"

"Yeah. Looks like we'll get a chance to commence our plan much sooner than possible."

The girls got to planning, wanting to make this a time to remember.

-Two hours later, at the park-

Takato was standing in the park, waiting for the girls. He was wearing a plain red shirt and white shorts. He also had sneakers, and left his goggles home. After all, Rika can't call him goggle-head without his goggles.

As he stood there, someone put their hands in front of his face, and he heard a playful voice.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, would I be correct to guess Jeri?"

"Bingo!"

She removed her hands from in front of his eyes, and when he turned around, he thought his face was so red, he'd put Guilmon to shame. Rika's attire was similar to what she wore on their adventures, only the heart was full, and it was so short, her stomach and abs were exposed, including a bellybutton piercing and a tattoo around her bellybutton in a yin-yang shape. Jeri was wearing a pink tank top with yellow shorts. Rika's shorts seemed to make her ass more pronounced while Jeri's top did the same for her boobs.

"Well, look at you, goggleless-head," Rika said with a smirk.

"I thought for sure that would get you to say my name."

"Nice try, but I'm not Guilmon. Now, how are we getting to the Digital World?"

"You'll see." Takato pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hey, we're here. Fire it up."

Moments later, a portal opened up from below them, causing them to fall down. On the other side, all three kids landed on their butts.

"Geez, you'd think they could've given us a softer landing," Jeri said.

"Well, this is HYPNOS we're talking about," Takato pointed out.

"True, goggleless-head," Rika said.

Takato kept himself from correcting the redhead.

"Well, we're here. Better enjoy it."

The girls noticed it and nodded. They swiped their passports, and walked in. They spent most of their time riding roller coasters, playing games, eating food. The girls kept on giving Takato suggestive poses, bending over and showing off their thong-clad buttocks. He could swear they were trying to seduce him, though they could just be messing with him. The girls were getting annoyed that he didn't get the message.

Right now, they were in the bathroom, discussing plans.

"I can't believe how dense goggleless-boy is. Why hasn't he made a move yet?"

"Maybe we're not attractive enough?"

"Oh, he's attracted. The bulge in his pants says so."

"Well, what else could it be? Does he think we're teasing him or playing a cruel trick on him?"

Rika's head shot up and she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Of course. He doesn't wanna make a move if we're just gonna laugh at him. Typical for goggle-head."

"Maybe that's another reason he hasn't made a move."

"What do you mean?"

"You never call him by his name. You always call him goggle-head or goggleless-head in this case."

"Hmm. Never thought about it like that, but now that you mention it, you might be right. Still, we need to figure out some way to get in his pants."

"Too bad we can't just go on the Ferris wheel and ask them to get us 'stuck' at the top."

Rika looked at the less bold girl with a smile. She grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. They were both bisexual, so there wasn't anything wrong with kissing each other.

"Jeri, you are brilliant. Remind me to give your pussy extra special attention while we're up there."

"You got it."

The girls went outside, and found Takato still standing there.

"So, what do you girls wanna do next? Remember, we only got half an hour before the portal opens again and it'll close after 10 minutes."

"We should go on the Ferris wheel. I've always wanted to ride on one."

"Alright."

The young adults went over to the Ferris wheel, the girls started whispering to the Venusmon.

"Hey, when we get to the top, we need you to stop the Ferris wheel to 'fix a malfunction'."

"Why would I do that?" the Digimon Warrior asked.

"Trying to get in that piece of man candy's pants."

She looked in Takato's direction, and immediantely understood.

"Ah, I see. Okay, we'll schedule some 'maintenance' when you get to the top."

The girls thanked the Digimon Warrior, and went with their man. As they walked into the cart, the door closed and the ride started up. Takato was blushing up a storm as the girls were touching him.

Meanwhile, down below, Venusmon was watching the kids as they slowly ascended to the top. Once they were high enough, she shut down the Ferris wheel.

Takato grunted as the Ferris wheel stopped without warning.

"What just happened?"

"_Um, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. It will take 20 to 30 minutes, so please remain calm._"

"Oh, no, that's not good! We got 20 minutes before the portal is scheduled to open, and another 10 before it closes!"

"Calm down. As long as we're here, why don't we have a little fun?"

Takato was about to go off on Rika, but his voice got caught in his throat as he saw the two girls stripping naked for him. they had both grown quite sexy since he once peeked at them prior to him first biomerging with Guilmon.

"So, you like what you see, gog- Takato?"

Hearing Rika call him by his name did the trick. He tackled them to the floor of the small car. He started their boobs like someone who hadn't eaten for days, groping, squeezing, licking, sucking, and even biting them. The girls moaned in pleasure as he mauled their boobs. He continued this for 10 minutes before the girls flipped their positions. They looked down on Takato like a lion at a steak.

"Now, it's our turn to have fun with your body, hunk."

The girls pulled down Takato's pants, releasing his 11" log.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I imagined. Think we can handle it?"

"Of course we can. Now, you wanna take his balls, or his length?"

"I'll take his length."

So the girls started slobbering all over his cock. This continued for a few minutes before Takato came. The girls cleaned each other up with their tongues, and once they were done, Takato was shocked at the time.

"Girls, the portal opened five minutes ago, so we only got five minutes to get there or we'll be stuck here for who knows how long!"

The girls told Venusmon to get them down pronto so they could get home. Once they were down, they made a beeline for the portal. Once it was within sight, they only had 30 seconds left before it closed.

"Come on!" they shouted, kicking it into high gear.

They got closer to the portal and soon found that they…

* * *

{insert announcer voice from Dragon Ball} Will they cross over in time, or will they become stuck in the Digital world? if they remain trapped, how will they survive or ever return home? Find out next time on 'Takato and the ladies'.

* * *

I'm thinking Takato and Rika push Jeri out, and are stuck for about 24 hours, so they stay with an old Digital friend, and have some fun.


End file.
